The Phoenix Requiem
by Sakura Lisel
Summary: (OP!HP crossover) What if, Harry Potter disappeared the night Dobby came to warn Harry from returning for his second year at Hogwarts? After witnessing how the Dursley's treated Harry, Dobby used his magic to send Harry far away from everything to keep him safe from both the Dursley's and Voldemort and gives him a chance to start over elsewhere. (Time Travel!Harry IS Marco)
1. Prologue: Time Knows No Boundaries

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may **_want_** to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_One Piece_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Timeframe:_** The **_Harry Potter_** part of the storyline in the prologue takes place the summer before the start of Harry's second year at Hogwarts; while the **_One Piece_** part of the prologue takes place twenty-four years before the series starts, making Harry to be in his early thirties when he returns, while only two years have gone by back home in the **_Harry Potter_** universe. I'm also making it so that Harry and everyone he would have known in Hogwarts in his first year are all born in the **1990's** instead of the **1980's**.

**_Author's Notes:_** Okay, so to clarify things, thanks to Dobby, Harry gets sent to the **_One Piece_** world during the summer before Harry's second year at Hogwarts, with amnesia and has been _deaged_ a few years. He gets found by Whitebeard and joins his crew, and thanks to his amnesia is renamed Marco, and later gets the **_Mythical Phoenix_** Zoan Devil Fruit just like canon Marco did.

As of **_December 31, 2013_**, this prologue chapter has been updated on with nearly very minimal changes to the chapter other than a change in the title. The title of this story used to be **_Here and Now_**, but after a while I decided to change it to **_The Phoenix Requiem_**, which I thought sounded cooler and fit the story better. ___lol_ I also updated the scene between Marco and Whitebeard at the bottom of the chapter along with some other stuff.

**_TheBlackSeaReaper_'s & _Guest_'s Harry Potter-One Piece crossover Challenge #102 idea** - Little is known about Marco's past, before he was Marco he was Harry Potter but because of an accident in the summer after the first year of school, and before the beginning of the chamber of secrets, he was teleported by his magic to the one piece world. Losing his memory Harry becomes Marco.

**Requirements:  
-sent before the chamber of secrets and returns to the goblet of fire  
-returns to the one piece world before Ace's execution  
-after returning to the wizarding world he retains his powers  
-Dumbledore bashing and Molly Ron and Ginny bashing**

**_Word Count:_** 8,799

**_Summary: (OP!HP crossover)_** What if, Harry Potter disappeared the night Dobby came to warn Harry from returning for his second year at Hogwarts? After witnessing how the Dursley's treated Harry, Dobby used his magic to send Harry far away from everything to keep him safe from both the Dursley's and Voldemort and gives him a chance to start over elsewhere. **_(Time Travel!Harry IS Marco)_**

**Glossary:**  
'_Hi_' - thinking  
**_"§§ §§"_** – Parseltongue

**_The Phoenix Requiem_**  
Prologue: Time Knows No Boundaries  
By: Sakura Lisel  
======================================

**_~-#4 Privet Drive, August 15, 2002~-_**

**_~-Harry POV~-_**

Harry James Potter was having a horrible summer vacation. It's his first summer since starting Hogwarts, and it was as miserable as could be. As soon as he got home, the Dursleys had locked him and Hedwig inside of his closet size bedroom with his school belongings, and was only allowed out to either eat, do chores, or use the bathroom before having to go back to his 'room' for the remainder of the day.

Nothing bad had happened at the Dursleys yet so far, since he was keeping them off his back with threats of using his magic on them if they tried anything nasty like they've done in past years, and they basically left him alone most of the time, blissfully unaware that he wouldn't have been able to follow up on his threats since he didn't want to risk getting in trouble for using magic outside of school.

What really made it bad was the fact that he hadn't received any mail from his friends at all that summer. He kept sending Hedwig out with letters to deliver, but his feathered friend always returned without any replies, which made Harry depressed as he wondered why no one was writing him or replying to his letters.

Earlier that day his uncle Vernon had announced to the household that he was bringing home some important people from his work for dinner, in hopes that they would impress them enough to give him a promotion, and Harry had been banished to his bedroom for the remainder of the night with nothing but a stale piece of bread which he shared with Hedwig and a glass of water, after he helped prepare that nights meal and even baked a chocolate cake for everyone.

When he had arrived in his bedroom, it was to discover a strange little creature named Dobby who called himself a house elf, bouncing around joyfully on Harry's bed, until he spots Harry at the door. When Harry questioned Dobby about who he was and why he was there, the boy was shocked to learn that Dobby was there to beg him to not return to Hogwarts that year because something dangerous would be in the school, while at the same time becoming furious when Dobby produced a medium sized tied up bundle of letters and confessed that he had been the one stopping Harry's mail from arriving in hopes that Harry would think he didn't have any friends and wouldn't want to go back to Hogwarts.

"Dobby! Give me my letters, you blasted elf!" Harry cried as quietly as he could, in hopes of not attracting his relatives and their guests attention as he charged at the house elf, who tossed the bundle at him and he easily caught it, and quickly scanned through the pile and saw the letters he had been sending out all summer as well as ones his friends had been trying to send him as well that never made it through, before turning angry green eyes on the house elf as he set the bundle down on his bed to be looked at later, "What the heck is the matter with you?! You can't go around stealing my mail like that!"

"Harry Potter can't return Hogwarts! His life will be in danger if he goes back." Dobby exclaimed, as he looked around worriedly, before turning his gaze back on Harry once more with a determined look on his features, "Please Harry Potter, you have to stay here where you are safe."

"Dobby you don't understand. I ___have_ to go back! All of my friends are there. Hogwarts is my home, and my only way of getting away from ___this_ place," Harry said, anger filling his voice as he glared angrily at the house elf for a moment, as panic filled his voice at the thought of not going back to Hogwarts, as a rebellious look appeared on his features, "I'd rather take on whatever 'danger' that you're talking about that I'd have to face at Hogwarts than have to spend ___another_ minute here!"

It was bad enough that he had found out that the only reason he hadn't gotten any letters from his friends over the summer was because the elf had been hijacking them, but after hearing the reason behind why Dobby had done it and Harry's refusal to listen. The house elf was now insisting that he stay with his relatives rather than go back to Hogwarts because it supposedly wasn't safe for him to go back.

"Harry Potter is wrong. It is much safer here than at Hogwarts if he goes. If you go to Hogwarts you will die!" Dobby exclaimed, as he cast a pleading look at the young boy as he tried to get him to understand what he was telling him, "Please you ___have_ to stay here. Promise you won't go back to Hogwarts."

"Look I already told you, there's no way in hell I'm making that kind of promise! Everyone says that Hogwarts is the safest place in the magical world, so I don't know why you are so worried about. You have to understand Dobby." Harry exclaimed, irritation filling him at how stubborn the house elf was being, as he shook his head negatively at Dobby's request to stay with the Dursley's, while giving the house elf a pleading look as he tried to make him understand what was really at stake here, "It's like I already said, I ___can't_ stay here even if I wanted to. My relatives would make my life a living hell if I did. I'd rather take my chances against whatever you're trying to warn me about than stay here another second with ___them_. Hogwarts is my only way to escape them. I can't..."

"Dobby is ___very_ sorry to hear that, Harry Potter sir, but Dobby thinks that you is ___wrong_ about what he says," Dobby said in a determined voice, as he stared at Harry for a moment with a saddened look on his features, "If Harry Potter won't ___willingly_ promise to stay away from Hogwarts on his own, then Dobby ___must_ make ___sure_ Harry Potter stay away from Hogwarts for his own good, with his relatives help."

Before Harry could respond, Dobby disappeared with a loud pop.

'_Okay, exactly _what_ did he mean by that he'll make _sure_ I'll stay away from Hogwarts with my _relatives_ help..._' Harry thought silently to himself as he thought about house elves words for a few seconds, before his eyes widen in horror as he realize what Dobby might have meant, as he rushed towards his bedroom door and flung open the unlocked door as he quickly hurried towards the stairs as panicked thoughts ran through his mind, '_Bloody hell! He wouldn't _dare_! If he bothers the Dursley's, they'll _kill_ me if _anything_ goes wrong tonight!_'

The Dursley's were having important guests from Vernon's work over that night, named the Adams and had banished Harry to his bedroom after making him do all the cooking and cleaning of the house, and told him to stay in there and be quiet for the rest of the night or face the consequences.

As he reached the stairs, he could hear his relatives talking and laughing at whatever their guests had said, as he quietly snuck the rest of the way downstairs without anyone seeing or hearing him. Glancing around quickly for any sign of the house elf and hoping that he was wrong about what Dobby might do, Harry's hopes were quickly dashed when he spotted the house elf standing on the kitchen counter next a double layered chocolate fudge cake, which was slowly levitating off of the counter.

Glancing back towards the living room once more, he let out a small sigh of relief when he saw that neither his relatives or their guests hadn't noticed him or the house elf with the floating cake yet, Harry quickly hurried towards the kitchen, to try and stop Dobby.

"What the heck are you doing?! Stop that and put that cake down!" Harry hissed angrily in a low whisper at Dobby as he tried to lunged for the house elf, only to have Dobby dodge out of the way with the cake following him, "Why are you ___doing_ this to me? I've ___never_ done ___anything_ to ___you_ before to ___deserve_ this from you?!"

"Dobby is doing nothing except ___trying_ to ___help_ Harry Potter, and if Harry Potter ___won't_ promise to stay away from Hogwarts ___voluntarily_," Dobby said in a low voice, as he raised a hand in the air and the cake lifted up once more, and starts floating towards the living room, "then Dobby has no other choice but to do this. So Dobby will ask again, will Harry Potter stay away from Hogwarts?"

Harry stole a worried glance at the Dursley's and their guests once more as he was filled with panic when he saw Petunia glance his way and see him in the kitchen but he wasn't sure if she could see Dobby as well from her spot on the couch, but from the widening of her eyes, he knew she had seen the floating cake. Groaning a bit in desperation as he turned his gaze back on Dobby once more, before stubbornly shaking his head negatively at the house elf once more with an silent, almost haunted pleading look on his young features.

"Dobby is so sorry, Harry Potter, but Dobby ___has_ to do this then to protect him," Dobby said, staring back at Harry for a moment before a determined look appeared on the house elves face, as he through out his hands and sent the cake flying through the air.

Seeing what was about to happen, Harry ran after the flying cake tried to grab hold of the cake before it could get very far, but the cake slipped out of his hands and landed with a splat on Mrs. Adams head, covering the older woman from head to toe in chocolate, and within seconds pandemonium reigned in the living room.

Mrs. Adams jumped to her feet shrieking in panic, as she tried to brush off the cake that was now covering her from head to toe, while Petunia rushed out of the room and returned with towels to try and help mop up the cake from the woman's body but only wound up making the mess worse as chocolate smears coated the other woman's clothes, as Vernon was trying to calm down Mr. Adams who was shouting accusations about what kind of home they were running there, when an owl suddenly flew through a nearby open window and dropped a letter on the coffee table before flying back out the window without stopping, causing Mrs. Adams to shriek in terror even more, as Petunia snatched up the letter and stuff it into her pockets.

As everything was going on, a red faced Vernon angrily stood up from the couch and strode purposely towards Harry and backhanded him hard across the face, sending the boy flying backwards with a hand shaped bruise already forming on his face as he hit the ground as he scrambled for his glasses which had been knocked off of his face, as his uncle angrily berated him for what had happened, while at the same time making apologies to his guests for what he'd done to them.

As he tried to calm down his upset wife, Mr. Adams angrily reprimanded the Dursley's for the owl, while informing them that what happened tonight didn't look good for Vernon's chances at getting the expected promotion at work, before the two of them stood up and grabbed their belongings and marched out of the house while the Dursley's apologized and made excuses for what Harry had done, while Harry took the distraction to run up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him as he made it into his bedroom and shut his door behind him.

'_This _isn't_ good. That letter _has_ to be from the authorities about magic being used here. I've _got_ to get out of here before uncle Vernon _really_ lets me have it,_' Harry thought frantically to himself as he started rushing around the room gathering up stuff as fast he could as he stopped momentarily to rush to Hedwig's cage so he could take her to the window and let Hedwig out of her cage with instructions to go to Ron's house and stay there until he could come get her, just as he heard the sound of his uncles heavy footsteps thud heavily up the stairs, '_With the mood he's in now thanks to Dobby, as soon as uncle Vernon reads that letter and finds out that I'm not allowed to use magic at home, I'm done for..._'

"**_BOY!_** You ___ungrateful_ little ___freak_ of nature! Do you have ___any_ idea of what you've done?!" Vernon shouted as he threw open the bedroom door, his face a dark purplish color, as he stormed into the room and roughly cuffed Harry upside his head before he could reach Hedwig's cage, causing the younger boy to fall over with a cry of pain, "Your freakishness has probably cost me my big promotion! What the ___hell_ were you ___thinking_ with that stunt?!"

"Uncle Vernon ___please_! It wasn't ___my_ fault, I swear! I didn't do it! I tried to..." Harry pleaded as he looked up at his enraged uncle in fear, only to have whatever he was going to say be cut off as Vernon's fist connected with his mouth, and sent him flying backwards.

As he hit the ground, his wand went flying out of his pocket, and skidded across the floor from him, and he tried to reach out to try and grab it, only to be stopped as Vernon suddenly grabbed him by his hair and yanked him backwards, "Uncle Vernon, please..."

"Oh ___no_ you don't! There will be no more of that freakish stuff in this household! You won't even be needing that stick of yours anymore once I'm through with you. Not your fault you say?! I ___saw_ you, you brat!" Vernon shouted as he stomped down hard on Harry's wand causing the boy to cry out in horror as he watched helplessly as his wand was snapped in two under Vernon's foot, causing Vernon to smirk a bit in satisfaction as he watched the wand break, as he aimed a kick at Harry's chest, causing Harry to howl in pain, as he felt his bones crack from the force of the blow, as Harry instinctively curled up into a ball to try and protect himself, as Vernon continued raining down kicks and punches onto his frail body, as the overweight man stopped punching Harry long enough to start unfastening his belt as he planned to start hitting the boy with it, as while still kicking Harry's unmoving body, "You were using your freakish magic to levitate that cake over my guests head! The letter we received afterwards just proves it! There's no one else in this house who could have done it except ___you_! You've been expelled from that freak school for using magic at home. When I'm through with you, you will be lucky to..."

**_"YOU WILL _NOT_ HARM HARRY POTTER!"_**

'_Dobby?_' Harry thought as confusion filled him as his vision blurred, as he heard the house elfs voice shouting, as he watched as a sudden flash of bright light hit his uncle in the back and sent the older man flying across the room and out the open bedroom door, to hit the wall in the hallway with a loud thud that shook the house, just before the door slammed shut and he could hear the lock being set in the doorknob, '_He came back to help me?_'

As Harry laid there on the floor, he felt too tired to move at all now that the beating had finally stopped. As pain racked his body, all he wanted to do now was just lie where he was and rest for a bit, when he heard the sound of Dobby's feet running over the carpeted floor, and he felt one of the house elf's hands gingerly press against his neck like he was checking for a pulse, and he could hear the house elf let out a sigh of relief when he found one.

"Harry Potter sir, can youse hear me? Is Harry Potter sir all right? Dobby is ___so_ sorry, he didn't mean to get Harry Potter in so much trouble. Dobby was just trying to be a good elf and help the great Harry Potter stay alive," Dobby's panic filled voice called through the fog that was starting to fill Harry's mind just before he suddenly found himself being levitated off of the floor and placed on his bed, as he felt tiny hands examine him causing him to flinch and whimper in pain as the hands were immediately removed from his body, "but Dobby just made things worse. Dobby is so sorry, Harry Potter. Dobby will make this better, he swears!"

'_After everything's he's done to me so far, why'd he..._' Harry thought silently to himself, as he finally gave into the pain coursing through his body, as everything faded into darkness and he knew no more.

* * *

**_~-Dobby's POV~-_**

After the cake incident, the unease Dobby felt earlier made him decide to stick around to see what the Dursley's might do to Harry as a result, and cast a Notice Me Not spell on himself to keep the muggles from not seeing him, as he wondered around the household.

As he had prepared himself to do what he felt had to be done to ensure Harry's safety, just for a moment as Dobby saw the look on Harry's face he hesitated in what he was about to do as a sense of unease filled him. The look he had seen on Harry's face reminded him of what he saw on his own face every time he looked in a mirror, or even on the other house elves that worked in the household he was from after a beating from his masters every time they were angry and took it out on them. But that was impossible wasn't it? This was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and savior of the magical world who defeated Lord Voldemort. Despite what Harry had told him earlier, Dobby seriously doubted that things with the Dursleys were as bad as he had said.

After Dobby had used his magic to drop the cake on the Dursleys guests, as he tried to ignore the angry yelling at what he had done, as he watched as Harry was given full blame for what happened with the cake. Dobby's eyes widened in shock and anger as he watched as Harry's uncle get up and backhand the boy hard enough to send him flying a few feet away, before turning his attention back on his guests as he apologized for what Harry had done.

As he fought the urge to step in to try and protect Harry and draw attention to himself instead, the anticipated Ministry owl arrived with Harry's warning about using underaged magic in a house full of muggles, just as the Dursley's guests were about to leave, causing the female guest to start screaming again at the sight of the owl.

'_This can't be right. Why is Harry Potter's uncle treating him like that?_' Dobby wondered silently to himself, as he clutched his hands tightly into fists as he saw the handprint that was already forming on Harry's face, '_Fat man didn't have to hit him that hard, because of what Dobby did to get Harry Potter in trouble here._'

As Dobby continued to watch, he saw Harry's uncle turn back towards his guests after smacking Harry, and started making up excuses about why his insane nephew had done what he did to them as the couple packed up their belongings and started making their way to the front door, Dobby watched as Harry quickly made his way upstairs as fast as he could.

"I'll bloody ___kill_ that damn boy! Of all the times he could have done his freakishness, it just ___had_ to be tonight! And that bloody ___owl_ made it worse! I'll never get my promotion now because of that brat!" Vernon thundered angrily a few minutes later, causing Dobby to jump in fright at the volume of Vernon's voice, as the house elf's eyes widen in shock as he heard what Vernon had just said, as the fat man turned towards his wife and held out his hand expectantly towards her, "I'll be lucky not to be fired or demoted because of this! Petunia let me see what that letter that bloody owl dropped on us says."

"Here it is, Vernon," Petunia said, as she fished the ministry owl out of her pocket and handed it to her husband who immediately tore it open and started reading the contents, and if it was humanly possible, Dobby could have sworn that Vernon Dursley's face had turned a darker shade of red as he read the ministry letter.

"Why that little ___freak_! ___Terrorizing_ us for the last few weeks with that bloody ___wand_ of his, when he's not even allowed to ___use_ magic outside of school!" Vernon exclaimed, as an evil smirk appeared on his features after as he finished reading the letter, as he tossed it aside and turned towards the staircase and started making his way upstairs, "Now he went and got himself ___expelled_ from that freak school for using it in our house. I'll teach the brat a lesson he won't soon forget for thinking he could get away with what he's done."

Dobby glanced worriedly at Petunia and Dudley to see if they were going to do anything to stop whatever Vernon was going to do to Harry, but neither one moved to go upstairs, as Petunia bent over to pick up the discarded letter to read it for herself, before an angry look appeared on her features as she read its contents, before turning around and tossing the letter in a nearby trashcan before she started cleaning up the dirty dishes and leftover mess caused by the cake, while Dudley sat down to watch TV, just as the sound of Vernon's angry voice could be heard yelling upstairs.

Deciding to go upstairs to check on Harry for himself before he headed home, Dobby was about to apparte to the bedroom, when he heard Harry scream in agony in such a way that made Dobby's blood turn cold. Seeing the other two occupants of the house not moving to go help Harry out or see what was wrong, Dobby quickly came to a decision.

Moving quickly he apparated upstairs with a loud pop in time to see Harry lying curled up into a ball on the floor with his now broken wand lying a few feet away from him, while Vernon stood over him kicking and punching him, as he shouted at him about using his freakishness to embarrass him in front of his guests, and for terrorizing him and his family with his wand that summer, as Vernon stopped hitting and kicking Harry to unfasten his belt, pulling the strap lose from his pants, as he got ready to hit Harry with it as well.

Seeing Vernon pull off his belt quickly brought Dobby out of his shocked state, as something in Dobby snapped as rage filled him and he reacted quickly by attacking Vernon with his magic.

**_"YOU WILL _NOT_ HARM HARRY POTTER!"_** Dobby shouted, rage filling him as he witnessed Harry being beaten. As he pointed a hand at Vernon just as the overweight man was about to bring the belt down onto Harry's battered body once more, and a flash of light left Dobby's hand and hit Vernon head on, sending the older man flying out of the room through the open the door to hit the wall with a thud. With another wave of his hand, Dobby slammed the door shut and used a locking charm on it to keep the Dursley's out.

Nodding his head in satisfaction at his handiwork, Dobby quickly turned his attention on Harry's unmoving body, and his eyes widened a bit when he saw a puddle of blood slowly starting to form under Harry's body, and quickly hurried over to check and see if he was still alive, and let out a sigh of relief when he found a pulse, though it felt weak under his fingers. Pointing a hand at Harry's prone body, Dobby quickly levitated Harry off of the floor and onto his bed with him lying on his stomach, and went to work trying to heal the boys injuries as best as he could.

Snapping his fingers, he made Harry's blood soaked clothes disappear so he better access the damage, and immediately flinched at the sight before him that had been covered up by the oversized clothes. Harry's entire body seemed to be covered in bruises and cuts, some of which looked to have been there for a long time, while others were newer and recently healed, with the recent injuries reopening some of the older wounds, that were now oozing blood and puss from them.

'_What have I done? If Harry Potter stays here now, he'll be in worse danger here than he would be at Hogwarts._' Dobby thought frantically as he realized the real reason why Harry had adamantly refused to stay 'safe' at his relatives home rather than risk the dangers that were coming to Hogwarts that year, '_Why didn't I see it before now?_'

In the short time that he had been spying on the household after learning about the threat to Harry Potter's safety, Dobby hadn't really been paying attention to what went on inside of the house, since his main focus had been on finding ways to make Harry not want to return to the magical world, and had never stayed long enough to really see how the boy was treated, since he only popped in long enough to steal Harry the letters that Harry received, along with the ones he sent out himself before quickly returning home before he was missed by anyone in the Malfoy household.

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby is so sorry! Dobby is a bad house elf for not listening when Harry Potter sir tell him it not safe here, but Dobby didn't think it was this bad." Dobby exclaimed as he examined the boy savior's unconscious body, as he took in all of the injuries he had sustained at the hands of his muggle uncle, as the little house elf wrung hands together agitatedly, as tears filled the house elf's eyes for a moment, as he spotted old scars and bruises covering the boy who lives body, "Bad muggles treating the great Harry Potter like this. Dobby thought he was being a good house elf by doing this, but he only make things worse didn't he?"

Casting a few healing spells that he knew of, Dobby healed as much of Harry's injuries as he could, as he ignored the angry pounding on the bedroom door and cursing from Vernon was coming as the overweight man demanded that Harry open the door so he can continue his punishment or else things would be worse for him, but Dobby ignored Vernon's ranting as he continued tending to Harry's unconscious body as best as he could.

'_I can't leave Harry Potter here, not anymore. It's not safe. He might die if he stays here just like he would if he went to Hogwarts this year,_' Dobby thought frantically to himself, after healing as much of Harry's body as he could, as he looked at what was left over with worried eyes, as a determined look appeared on his features, as he starts pulling up his magical reserves and starts chanting, '_If Harry Potter can't stay here, or go back to Hogwarts, then I have to send him away myself. In the condition he's in now, he won't last long with his muggle relatives if I leave now._'

This spell was unique and only known by house elves, and was supposed to be used only in extreme emergencies if their human charges were in danger, but was rarely used by the house elves since they never knew where the recipient of the spell wound up once the spell was cast and sometimes they came back, while other times they were never seen again.

'_If what I did is found out, I'll take responsibility. Harry Potter has to stay safe even if it means he disappears completely, and goes somewhere else far away from here,_' Dobby thought silently to himself as he continued to chant loudly as he points his hands at Harry's unmoving body, and a faint glow spread from his hands and spread over Harry, enveloping him in a gold and silver light as Harry seemed to lift off the bed as Dobby continued to chant, as Harry body seemed to shrink in size and looked a few years younger as he started to fade away from sight, until Dobby was the only one left in the room, '_No matter what anyone says, I did a good thing if it means harry Potter doesn't get to suffer anymore at anybody's hands where ever he is now. Anywhere else is better than here, and hopefully someone will take care of him better._'

With one final disgusted look at the closet like bedroom, and a quick glance at the now shaking bedroom door where Vernon Dursley now seemed to be charging the bedroom door in an attempt to break it down if it wasn't for Dobby's magic keeping it securely in place, Dobby smirked a bit as he snapped his fingers and made Harry's school trunk and other belongings appear before him along with the letters Harry had been trying to send out, along with the unopened letters his friends had been sending him which he attached to the lid of the trunk with a sticking charm so they wouldn't fall off until somebody tried to remove them, along with the broken remains of Harry's broken wand, before shrinking everything down to a smaller size, before grabbing Hedwigs cage and letting her out and shrinking the cage as well, and tying the shrunken trunk, cage, wand and letters to Hedwig feet with a bit of twine and told her to go to one of Harry's friends' homes and to stay there because she wouldn't be seeing Harry again, which earned a loud shriek from the Snow owl as she pecked him for a few seconds, before he managed to calm her down and tell her that Harry was safe which seemed to calm the snow owl for the moment though she gave Dobby another dark looks as he carried her to the window and let her fly off into the night.

Sighing a bit as he glared angrily at the small room once more, Dobby smirked once more as he snapped his fingers and unlocked the bedroom door and disappeared back to Malfoy Manor just as Vernon came tumbling into the now empty bedroom.

* * *

**_-~Somewhere on the Grand Line, October 5, 1500-~_**

Forty-eight year old Newgate 'Whitebeard' Edward sat in a comfortable chair in the hospital wing as he perused over the latest world newspaper that had been delivered earlier that day, as he read about what was going on in the world, while turning worried glances at the unmoving sleeping body of a young boy that laid in the hospital bed before him before going back to his newspaper.

Two weeks ago was the execution of the infamous Gol D. Roger, who was Edward's longtime rival and sometimes friend, who's final words before he died had started off what everyone was already talking about being the greatest era in world history as every pirate in the world set out to try and find Gol D. Roger's infamous treasure so that they could become the next Pirate King, and all there was on the news lately was the troubles that were being caused by overzealous pirates and what the marines were doing to stop them.

Edward was currently just biding his time, since he didn't want to be caught up in the rush for Roger's treasure or draw more attention to himself and his crew than needed for the moment, as he continued building up his crew and gaining allies for himself. In his opinion everything had been going great for the first two weeks since Gol D. Roger was killed, until it all changed five days ago.

Five days ago there had been a powerful, yet at the same time strange, storm that hit the sea around the Moby Dick that had only lasted a few minutes that had tossed the large pirate ship about as the storm raged.

What had made the storm strange was that there had been no warning at all before it had struck. One second the sky had been as clear and peaceful as ever, and the next the blue sky had turned an odd shade of dark green before dark clouds quickly appeared out of nowhere, and started shooting black lighting. As the sky seemed to open up as a swirling vortex appeared in the sky moments before the small figure of a child was spat out of the portal and hit the ocean a few feet away from the ship, and the storm subsided and the seas calmed like it had never happened.

It hadn't taken long upon seeing the falling child hit the water before the Whitebeard pirates had gone into action and immediately the more abled swimmers on board were about to dive into the water, when the merman known as Jinbe who had been visiting that day beat them to it and dove in head first, and was soon back to the surface clutching the limp body of a six year old boy with short black hair wearing clothes that were too big for him.

Jinbe had immediately brought the unconscious boy onboard the Moby Dick and the medics onboard had immediately taken the boy to the ships hospital wing to be treated, and it was there that the Whitebeard Pirates found the shock of their lifetimes when they discovered the amount of cuts and bruises that seemed to litter the unknown boys body. The doctors had even done some x-rays on the boy and discovered that he had several bruised or broken ribs and bones, and was severely malnourished.

At first despite how the boy had arrived, they had all thought the boy might have been an escaped slave from somewhere, but a quick scan of the boy's body as he was being treated had gratefully not revealed any tell-tale slave marks branded on the boys skin anywhere, so that ruled out one thing form the crews minds.

'_If I _ever_ find out who ever it was that hurt such a young boy like this, there will be _hell_ to pay. No child should be treated the way this boy has been,_' Edward thought angrily to himself as he stared sadly down at the still sleeping boy for a moment, as he reached over to pull at the boys blankets which had slipped down his bandaged back, but as his hand touched the boys back he stopped when the unknown boy let out a slight groan pain and jerked away from Edwards hand, as Edward started bellowing for the nurses on shift in the infirmary that night to come over, '_I don't believe it. Is he finally waking up? I would have thought he'd be unconscious for at least another couple of days._'

"Hello? Can you hear me lad? If you can, just open your eyes for a moment. Nobody will hurt you here." Edward said as sooothinlgy as he tried to be, not wanting to startle the boy further as the boy's eyes fluttered for a moment as pain filled emerald green eyes slowly opened to stare at him in confusion as they focused on him.

* * *

**_-~Harry's POV-~_**

As Harry slowly started to wake up as the pain caused by Edward's hand touching his bruised skin woke him up, Harry gasped in agony and let out a small whimper of pain as he shifted his body a bit, causing pain to radiate through his body.

'_Everything hurts. Why does everything hurt?_' Harry thought silently to himself, as his cloudy mind started to come into focus, as he tried to remember what had happened to him that would cause so much pain in his body but couldn't remember anything, '_What happened to me, and why can't I remember anything that happened?_'

Just then through the cloud filling his mind, he heard an unfamiliar voice calling out to him, causing him to instinctively flinch back in fear, especially when the same voice started yelling for someone else to come over, before the voice started talking to him again, though his cloudy mind only caught small parts of whatever the voice was saying to him.

"'ello? Can you... hear... lad? If you can... just open… eyes for a... Nobody will... you here."

As he listened to the voice, part of him wanted to pretend that he hadn't heard a thing and pretend to be still unconscious but knew that it was probably already too late seeing all the noise as he had been making, so Harry forced his aching body to relax a bit as he slowly opened his blurry eyes and blinked them a few times until they came into focus onto a tall blond man with a large mustache with white streaks starting to appear in his hair, sitting across from him with a worried look on his face, which was quickly replaced with excitement as soon as he saw Harry was awake.

"Good you're finally awake. You had a lot of people worried about you lad. Can we get something for you?" Edward asked as he stepped aside to let the doctors get to work in treating Harry for a moment, as he stared down expectantly at the bedridden boy.

"Can... can I have some... water please?" Harry stuttered, his voice coming out in a croak, before breaking off into a loud coughing fit as his dry throat set it off.

Within minutes Harry was propped up against pillows and gulping down a glass of water that one of the nurses brought over from a pitcher, as the doctors examined him and started asking him questions, that he was able to answer while other questions he wasn't able to.

"Lad, we can't help you if you don't answer the question," Edward said, as irritation filled him as Harry seemed to become tight lipped when answering some of the questions, "It's a simple question we asked. All we wish to know is where you come from and what your name is."

"I can't answer that question because I don't know, sir..." Harry said as a forlorn look appeared on his six year old face as he stared from the doctors to Edward and back before looking down at his hands, "I can't remember."

"You can't remember what exactly, sweetie?" one of the nurses asked as she sat on the other side of Harry's bed, and reached out to place a reassuring hand on top of Harry's only to stop when Harry automatically flinched away from the contact, which wasn't missed by Edward or the others in the room, "maybe we can help you remember if you tell us?"

"I can't remember anything, before is waking up here in your infirmary. My head hurts just trying to remember what happened before waking up here." Harry said as he glanced up once against while fidgeting a bit before a hiss of pain escaped from his lips as pain shot through his body from the movement, "I don't know where I come from or even my name, or even how I got so badly hurt. What happened to me?"

* * *

Awhile later found Edward still sitting next to the unknown boys bedside, as he stared thoughtfully at the boy for a moment. When it had been discovered that the kid couldn't even remember his own name or even where he had come from or how he had arrived the way he had, had left the everyone worried, but the doctors had assured them that the amnesia wasn't something they should worry about at the moment, since it was probably caused by the trauma of whatever had happened to him before, and that the best any of them could do was just sit and wait until hopefully whenever Harry's memories returned if it ever did, and try and get him settled into a new life.

Upon hearing the news, Edward had immediately invited the boy to join his crew offering him a place to stay where he wouldn't have to worry about anything as long as he was onboard, though he did warn Harry that he was onboard a pirate ship and there would be times that they would be going into battle with marines and other pirates. But then promised that if Harry chose not to stay then he would be dropped off on the nearest inhabited island they could find and leave him in the care of the people on the island.

At first Harry had been both shocked and surprised at the news on what kind of boat he was on, and had looked a bit scared for a few seconds as Edward described in great detail in some of the dangers he would face if he stayed on with the Whitebeard pirates, but quickly got over his fear as he decided that he wanted to stay with the crew, deciding that the Whitebeard pirate crew couldn't be all that bad seeing how they had been taking care of him when he was unconscious when they could have dumped him somewhere or even killed him before he woke up, and he wanted to stay mainly because they were the only people he knew or remembered since waking up, and figured that they couldn't be as bad as whoever it was that had beaten him up so badly.

'_Well I guess it's a good thing he can't remember anything at all. He would be traumatized by memories of whatever happened to him before he came here,_' Edward thought silently to himself as he felt relief fill him at the idea that Harry's amnesia was a good thing or not, but at the same time felt guilty that he couldn't do anything to help the boy, as a thoughtful look appeared on his face for a moment, as he realized there was a another problem that would need to be settled thanks to Harry's amnesia, '_Until whenever he gets his memories back, the least I can do is try and get him a proper name for him to answer to that everyone can call him._'

It took a few minutes of deep thought as he ran through every name he could think of in his mind, before he finally came up with a name that he thought would be perfect for Harry if the boy liked it.

"Tell me something, lad. How does the name Marco sound to you lad?" Edward asked as he watched the boy before him eat the food that the nurses had brought to Harry, and Harry had immediately dug into the food with gutso eating like he hadn't eaten in a long time, which he probably hadn't done even before his untimely arrival, "Or better yet, how does the name Anders D. Marco sound to you?"

"Anders D. Marco, sir?" Harry asked after he swallowed his latest bite of food as confusion filled him as he stared the older man for a moment, as a thoughtful look appeared on his face for a moment, "It sounds like a nice name, I think. But why are you asking me for?"

"Don't call me sir. If you are going to be a member of my crew, the first rule onboard that ___everyone_ must obey, is that you will address me as either Captain Whitebeard or even pops, whichever you want. Though if you wish to call me pops, go right on ahead and ___don't_ be shy about it, as just about ___everyone_ else on board does, so no problems there, lad. We're ___more_ than just simply a pirate crew, but a ___family_ as far as I'm concerned and all of us watch out for each other." Edward said as a small smirk appeared on his face as he saw the bewildered look Harry was now giving him because of what he was telling him as he gave the younger boy a wink, as Edward continued speaking as Harry went back to eating what was left of his meal, "As for the name Anders D. Marco, well we can't really continue to be calling you boy or lad during your stay here, lad, since you have no idea of what your real name is thanks to your amnesia, so I've decided to give you a ___proper_ new name to fit in with your new life if you are going to stay with my crew. You've already said that the name I just asked you about sounds like a nice one, so how do you feel about making it your own?"

"I like it, and if you want me to use it then I will." The newly named Anders D. Marco said happily as a wide smile appeared on his lips as he finished the last bites of food and pushed the food tray away just as a loud yawn escaped from his mouth for a moment, as his eyes started to droop closed, "It sounds nice... thanks pops..."

"You're welcome, Marco. Your still out of it from the pain medicine so just get some more sleep and do what the doctors say," Edward said, chuckling a bit as he scooped up the empty food tray and set it off to the side as he tucked Marco into the hospital bed, just as a yawn escaped from his lips as he realized how late it was getting, as he picked up the tray once more and starts making his way towards the infirmary exit where he left the food tray on a nearby table, and turns back toward Marco and saw that he was already drifting off to sleep though the boy seemed to be fighting off the need to sleep, "I'm heading off to bed myself. I'll come back later when I have some free time from my duties to check on you once more."

"Yes, pops." Marco mumbled sleepily as his eyes drifted completely closed, and soon he was deeply asleep.

Chuckling a bit in amusement, Edward shook his head for a moment as he continues making his way towards the exit and silently shut the door behind him after leaving instructions with one of the nurses to come get him immediately if anything happened to his latest son while he was gone.

**_To be continued..._**

**Author's Notes:** So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_15_** pages. This is my **_third_** attempt at writing a **_Harry Potter_** crossover, involving **_One Piece_**. Please tell me what you think of it in reviews. Do you guys love it? Hate it? What? Though extremely rude flamers won't be tolerated. Please tell me what all of you think of this story of mine.

Don't worry about my other stories. I know I haven't updated my older ones in a long time, but real life got the better of me, and I'm working on trying to get more than one story update out at once, at least before December hopefully, and while working on the other stories, I wound up writing this one and completing it. Rather than wait for one of my other stories latest chapter to be finished like I originally planned, I decided to just put this story up now, while I'm thinking about it.

If anyone is wondering about the year Harry's in, I took the year off of a **_One Piece_** wikia webpage, using Nico Robin's info, since it says she was born in the year 1494 on Ohara Island, so basically their both the same age thanks to the deaging in 1500, and they're both two years younger than Ace who is born in 1502 which is the same year Ohara Island gets destroyed when Robin is eight.

As for the deaging, I wanted Harry to have **_more_** than just **_one_** decade in the One Piece world before he was brought back home and leaving him at his current age would have made him too old by the time he came back home, so taking Whitebeards own age from when he died at age 72, Harry is twenty-four years into the past of One Piece. Besides the same webpage I got the info for the original Marco ___does_ say that the guy had been with the Whitebeard Pirates for over twenty years anyways, so I win. ___lol_

Hey whoever it was that came up for the idea of this challenge I wrote up, could you please send me a name so I can change the '**_Guest_**' name in the credits, if you're reading my story? ___lol_

* * *

**_Started On:_** October 29, 2013  
**_Completed On:_** November 13, 2013  
**_Updated On:_** December 31, 2013


	2. Chapter 1: A New Life and Adventure

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may **_want_** to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_One Piece_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Timeframe:_** The **_Harry Potter_** part of the storyline in the prologue takes place the summer before the start of Harry's second year at Hogwarts; while the **_One Piece_** part of the prologue takes place twenty-four years before the series starts, making Harry to be in his early thirties when he returns, while only two years have gone by back home in the **_Harry Potter_** universe. I'm also making it so that Harry and everyone he would have known in Hogwarts in his first year are all born in the **1990's** instead of the **1980's**.

**_Author's Notes:_** Okay, so to clarify things, thanks to Dobby, Harry gets sent to the **_One Piece_** world during the summer before Harry's second year at Hogwarts, with amnesia and has been _deaged_ a few years. He gets found by Whitebeard and joins his crew, and thanks to his amnesia is renamed Marco, and later gets the **_Mythical Phoenix_** Zoan Devil Fruit just like canon Marco did.

As of **_December 31, 2013_**, I updated the prologue chapter with nearly very minimal changes to the chapter other than a change in the title. The title of this story used to be **_Here and Now_**, but after a while I decided to change it to **_The Phoenix Requiem_**, which I thought sounded cooler and fit the story better. ___lol_ I also updated the scene between Marco and Whitebeard at the bottom of the chapter along with some other stuff.

**_TheBlackSeaReaper_'s & _Guest_'s Harry Potter-One Piece crossover Challenge #102 idea** - Little is known about Marco's past, before he was Marco he was Harry Potter but because of an accident in the summer after the first year of school, and before the beginning of the chamber of secrets, he was teleported by his magic to the one piece world. Losing his memory Harry becomes Marco.

**Requirements:  
-sent before the chamber of secrets and returns to the goblet of fire  
-returns to the one piece world before Ace's execution  
-after returning to the wizarding world he retains his powers  
-Dumbledore bashing and Molly Ron and Ginny bashing**

**_Word Count:_** 9,321

**_Summary: (OP!HP crossover)_** What if, Harry Potter disappeared the night Dobby came to warn Harry from returning for his second year at Hogwarts? After witnessing how the Dursley's treated Harry, Dobby used his magic to send Harry far away from everything to keep him safe from both the Dursley's and Voldemort and gives him a chance to start over elsewhere. **_(Time Travel!Harry IS Marco)_**

**Glossary:**  
'_Hi_' - thinking  
**_"§§ §§"_** – Parseltongue

**_The Phoenix Requiem_**  
Chapter 1: A New Life and Adventure  
By: Sakura Lisel  
======================================

**_~-May 15, 1503~-_**

"Come back here you little brats!" a merchant was yelling as he and a bunch of other merchants chased after a group of kids that raced through the streets with their stolen goods, "Somebody call the police or the marines! We've been robbed!"

"You little hooligans bring back my stuff!" another merchant shouted as he chased after the group of children that were now running through the streets of town, as the angry mob tried to keep up with them.

Nine year old Anders D. Marco laughed happily as he and his friends raced through the streets as fast as their legs could carry them using their years of training with the Whitebeard pirates to easily evade capture from passersby's who tried to stop them, as he easily ducked under one such passerby's reaching arm while maintaining a tight hold on his goods.

A few nights ago the Whitebeard pirates had arrived on the island under the cover of darkness, and had docked in a nearby cove out of the sight of islands inhabitants and any marines that might be on the island, so that they could work on some repairs on the Moby Dick after a recent battle, with only a few crew members heading into town for supplies and other necessaries that they would need before they set sail again.

Today Marco and about seven of the other children who resided on the Moby Dick had decided to leave the ship, with Whitebeards permission, to go explore the island and cause some mischief while they were at it, and they had a field day causing mayhem in the local town as they pilfered food and other items from market stalls before the vendors caught on and started chasing the children while shouting obscenities at the kids.

What had finally alerted the merchants to who was responsible for the thefts, was when Marco in particular had lucked out that day while in the market, as he had discovered a booth that sold rare items from around the world, and on display at the back of the stall, and for sale for 250,000 beli's, was what looked like some kind of pear shaped fruit except it was blue with golden designs on it, and had recognized instantly one of the fabled devil fruits he had always heard about.

Ever since seeing firsthand what people with devil fruit powers could do, Marco had always wanted a fruit power of his own, He had spent the last three of years studying Whitebeards copy of the world government's worldwide published **_Encyclopedia Book of Devil fruits_** books, so he could know everything about devil fruits and what kinds of powers each one possessed. Since he didn't have the required money to purchase the fruit, he had some of his friends cause a distraction in front of the booth, while he snuck around the back of the booth and stole the devil fruit, but in his excitement he knocked over one of the other items in the booth, alerting the owner of what was happening, but the owner was too slow in stopping him as Marco was already off running through the streets while yelling out to his friends that it was time to go.

As the gang of kids spread out and went their separate ways with their already made plans to meet back at an old abandoned barn they had discovered while scouting out the island town, Marco kept running for what seemed like hours to him, as he ducked into alleys, and other places, until the sounds of his pursuers finally faded away as a slow smirk appeared on his lips as he realized that he had finally lost them, as he ducked one last time into an alley after making sure no one was looking, and hid inside of a large human sized ceramic pot that was inside of the alley as he looked over his stolen goods for a moment longer to make sure he hadn't lost anything in his rush to get away, and let out a sigh of relief as he saw that everything was still there, including his devil fruit.

'_I can't believe my luck, that I would find one of these things here of all places, and I'm lucky enough to manage to snatch it and get away. Though it could just as well be a fake that vendor was selling just to get beli,_' Marco thought happily to himself as he glanced down at the fruit in his hands for a few seconds, as he sat in the quiet dark confines of the pot for a few minutes as he listened for any sign that his pursuers were nearby, but all he could hear was the sound of the bustling streets outside the alley, as he forced himself to relax some more, '_But still if it is real, I can get a devil fruit power. If I can just avoid getting caught and make it back to the Moby Dick, I'll be home free with it. I just have to meet up with the rest of the gang first to see if they got away okay._'

Waiting for a while longer, Marco cautiously climbed out of the ceramic pot, and peered around the corner of the alley and looked both ways to see if he could spot any of his pursuers anywhere, but didn't see anyone familiar around, before a slight smirk appeared on his nine year old face as he sprints out of the alley and starts making his way out of town, while keeping an eye out for anyone who might recognize him and give chase.

* * *

It wasn't long before the group finally lost their pursuers for the moment as they holed up inside of an old abandoned farmhouse to check out what they had managed to steal that day, and a few of the kids were in awe when Marco showed them his real prize.

"No way! Is that a devil fruit? I want one." One of the boys who looked to be in late teens exclaimed in disappointment as he eyed the devil fruit for a few moments, as he reached up lazily to brush back his long brown hair from his face as he glanced back at Marco for a moment, "Of all the luck that you had to spot it first."

"Yep, I don't care what kind of fruit this is, Thatch. I'm keeping it for myself. It's all mine." Marco said excitedly as he hugged the devil fruit to himself for a moment as he smiled a bit happily as he started examining the fruit with a critical look in his eyes, before turning his gaze on Thatch for a moment, "If I remember what the encyclopedia says, and from the design on it, I think it might be some kind of Zoan type devil fruit, but I'm not sure what kind of animal it is."

"Well if you're ___really_ going to keep the devil fruit and eat it yourself, you'll be ___lucky_ that you ___don't_ get something ___lame_," Thatch said good naturedly as a slight smile crept to his lips as he saw the look Marco was giving him now, as he continued speaking, "to transform into, that is ___if_ it ___really_ is a Zoan type fruit. Remember once you eat it, there's ___no_ going back and you can't eat another one or else..."

"Yeah, I know, Thatch! But I'll take my chances. I'm not picky at all about what kind of devil fruit it is," Marco exclaimed determent as he stared down at his devil fruit, "What are they chances that I'd find another fruit later in life?"

A few of the kids all groaned a bit as they remember one of the rules of the Whitebeard pirates was that if you found a devil fruit, then it was yours to do with as you pleased, and nobody in the crew was allowed to try and take it from the finder unless they gave it up willingly.

"So ___that's_ why, Anders, you caused a ruckus for in the town square over." Another older boy who looked to be around eighteen years old, glared for a moment jealously before shooting Marco an accusing look that caused the younger boy to squirm a bit under his angered gaze, as he reached out and easily plucked the fruit out of Marco's hands and starts examining it up close, "is that why you nearly got us all captured because you stole that devil fruit from a vendor? Maybe I should keep it for myself."

"Hey! Give that back to me Teach! You know pops rules! I found it so it's mine!" Marco exclaimed angrily as he quickly jumped to his feet and tried to grab the fruit back from the taller boy who only cackled a bit as he held the fruit out of reach from the shorter boy, as Teach used one hand to hold Marco back at arm's length, "Give it back damn it!"

"Teach! Stop picking on Marco already and give him back his devil fruit!" Thatch demanded as he also stood up and started to advance on the other two boys, as he glared angrily at Teach for a moment who was good foot shorter than Thatch, "don't make me force you to give it back."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Thatch, you can have the blasted thing back. It's not even the devil fruit I ___really_ want anyways," Teach said dismissively as he gave the fruit in his hands one last look of disdain before tossing it back into Marco's grasping hands, as he glared at Thatch angrily for a moment for ruining his fun, "so I'm not going to bother giving up my ___one_ chance to get it by eating this one like you are. The one you found is probably a fake anyways."

"Whatever, Teach. I don't care. Now that I got a devil fruit I don't care what it is. I'm not going to waste my time holding out for a fruit someone else might already have anyways," Marco said as he clutched his reclaimed devil fruit to his chest as he eyed Teach suspiciously for a moment, as he childishly stuck his tongue out at the older boy and leaped back when Teach was about to hit him as he glanced down at his fruit for a moment, "Your right if I eat this fruit now, I won't be able to eat another one later, but I have a feeling about this one and I want the power it can give me, no matter what it might be..."

"Why you little brat!" Teach exclaimed angrily for a moment.

"So when are you going to eat it, Marco?" another of the kids asked eagerly, wanting to know what kind of devil fruit power Marco was going.

"Not now. I'm going to wait until we get back home to the ship before I eat it." Marco said, as he ignored the disappointed groans and glares he was now receiving everyone there because of is announcement as he quickly continued speaking of his plans, "I want Pops to see it first before I eat it all."

"Look everyone, we have to come up with a plan to get back home to the Moby Dick." Thatch announce, as he glanced around at the six other kids, as they all turned their gazes on him, though Teach was still grumbling a bit in anger, "We'll have to split up and go our separate ways if we're going to make it back before the sun goes down, so here's the plan I have..."

* * *

Awhile later, Marco was running through the streets again, this time alone and keeping out of sight of anybody who might recognize him from earlier, as he started making his way out of town as he decided it was time to make his way back home before he got into trouble for being late.

'_Why does all this running seem familiar to me? Though I can't remember any of my past,_' Marco thought silently to himself as he made his way through the streets of the town once again, as a slight smirk appeared on his lips as he saw that the coast seemed to be clear so far of any of the people who had been chasing him earlier, as he started casually walking again, trying to not draw any attention to himself, '_it just seems natural to be dodging people who are trying to catch and hurt me. Whatever it is, at least its keeping me on my toes and..._'

Though just as he was turning a corner, when...

**_WHAM!_**

"**_OWWWW..._**" Marco's voice cried out in pain, as he slammed hard into somebody and was knocked off his feet from the force of the hit, as he heard someone else crying out in pain as he started to see stars before his eyes, "What the hell?! What hit me?"

"Why don't you watch where you're going? That ___really_ hurt?!" a young girls voice exclaimed angrily, "I'm in a hurry, and now you've slowed me down!"

Still feeling disoriented from the collision, Marco blinks his green eyes in the direction of the voice, to see that the person he had slammed into was a young girl with long black hair and pale blue eyes who looked to be about his own age wearing raggedy looking clothes and a brown hooded cape. She had also been knocked off her feet by the collision and was now trying to gather up the things that she had been carrying that had been scattered when they had collided.

"___Excuse_ me?! I'll have you know that ___you_ slammed into ___me_! I was just going around the corner and ___you_ barreled into ___me_ out of nowhere," Marco exclaimed angrily as he got back to his feet, while checking his backpack to see if his devil fruit and other items were still okay, before letting out a sigh of relief when he saw everything was still fine, before turning back to the girl once more and his eyes widen a bit in shock as he watched extra arms appear everywhere and gather up the things that had landed further away, "Wait, you have a devil fruit power?!"

"What if I do? What's it to you? Are you going to call me a freak." the girl demanded defensively as she scowled at Marco for a moment, as her extra arms pile up her belongings into her regular arms, "If you do I'll..."

"Nope I have a lot of good friends who have devil fruit powers," Marco said, looking a bit smug as he saw the surprised look on the girls face at his words as he quickly continues speaking as he pushed himself to his feet, "and I even got myself a devil fruit just today, which I plan on eating as soon as I get home with it."

Before the girl could react to what he had just said, a loud commotion coming from the direction the girl had come from caught both their attention and they both cautiously peered around the corner to see large group of people armed with weapons came charging down the street, and Marco recognized a few of members in the crowd from earlier.

"Oh crap! They're after ___me_!" both children cried out at the same time, before they both paused for a second and turned their gazes towards each other once more with incredulous looks on their faces as they pointed accusing fingers at each other as they asked at the same time, "Wait. What do ___you_ mean that ___they_ are after ___you_?!"

For a few seconds, Marco stared at the girl in surprise after hearing that the people around the corner were after her as well, as he felt like he should recognize her for some reason, but he had no idea where he had seen her before. Shaking his head for a moment as he saw the panicked look on her face as she glanced around in search of a place that she could hide in as the voices of their pursuers got closer, Marco quickly came to a decision as he reached out and grabbed the girls hand and starts tugging her along behind him.

"Look whichever one of us they are after, neither of us can stay here. We got to get out of here before they catch both us." Marco said, as he glanced back around the corner and saw that the mob had stopped to search the area they were for a few seconds, before turning his gaze on the girl just as she was pulling her hood back up to cover her face, and he reached out and grabbed her hand and starts dragging her along behind him despite her protests and attempts of trying to break free of his grip on his hand as he shot her a dark look, "Come on let's stick together and we might lose them! We got to hide!"

Ducking into a nearby alleyway, he spots a bunch of large human sized pots with lids on top that were littering the alleyway, that looked big enough to fit at least two people in them, and smirked a bit as he led the way towards one of the pots and pulled off a lid, and quickly helped the girl into the pot before grabbing the lid and climbing into the pot with the lid closing off the opening. As they waited, they carefully peeked out from underneath the lid to watch and listen as the gang of people they were hiding from soon passed by, and they could hear the groups voices from where they were hiding.

"Great first we lost those gang of kid thieves earlier, now we've lost the gold mine of the century in that Nico Robin girl," another man said angrily as he glanced around once more, and stuck his head into the alley that Robin and Marco were hiding in as they barely ducked back underneath the pot lid in time before he noticed anything out of the ordinary, as the man turned back to his companions with a disgruntled huff, "Seventy-nine million beli just for that kid? My family and I'd be set for life if I can catch her and turn her in for that bounty of hers. Who knew such a little thing could be worth so much?"

"Where is that brat?! I swear I saw her come this way! She couldn't have gotten very far in such a short time!" one of the men in the group exclaimed angrily as he glanced around for any sign of their target but couldn't seem to spot it, "with a bounty like the one she has we'll all be set for life if we can just catch her and hand her over to the marines."

"In your dreams pal. I'm the one who's going to cash in on the brat once I catch her. After what I heard about what the people of Ohara did last year, the brat shouldn't be allowed to roam free," His companion said, earning a glare from the one who had spoken about the bounty along with the rest of their companions as they continued on their way arguing amongst themselves about who was going to cash in on Nico Robin's bounty, until the groups voices faded away from the children's hearing range.

After a few minutes of waiting, the lid on the pot the duo were hiding in, lifted up once more as the pair peered out from under the lid to look for any signs of their pursuers, but didn't see or hear anything, before they ducked back underneath the lid and started talking to each other in low whispers.

"Wait so your from ___Ohara_? Isn't that the island that..." Marco exclaimed as his eyes widened in shock at the girl before him in disbelief for a moment, before scowling a bit when he saw Robin flinch back a bit in fear as she stared wide eyed at him with a apprehensive look on her face, "I ___thought_ you looked familiar. I've seen your wanted posters around. You're Nico Robin. I saw your wanted poster recently and..."

"Yes it's ___that_ Ohara, that the marines destroyed and massacred the people living there, and I'm the only survivor." the girl said, as she felt tears welling up inside of her eyes as she stared back at Marco defiantly for a moment, "I'm Nico Robin. What are you going to do now? Turn me in for the bounty everyone else is after?"

"I'm Anders D. Marco pirate cabin boy at your service, it's nice to meet ya, and there's no way I'm turning you in, Robin." Marco said as a slight smirk appeared on his face for a moment as he reached out a hand towards Robin who hesitantly took his hand and they shook hands, as he and Robin stared at each other in silence, "it wouldn't be fair to turn you in, especially when I'm on the run myself."

"Look why don't you come back to the ship with me? I'm sure pops would let you stay onboard if we asked. He won't try and turn you into the marines like those other guys did. Once your onboard you'll be safe," Marco said before shrugging a bit at the disbelieving look on Robin's face as she stared at him suspiciously for a moment, as a slight smirk appeared on his features for a moment, "since not even the marines would ___dare_ try and mess with pops if they find out your with him. He'll take anyone onboard if they want to join the crew whether they are boys or girls. I've been with the crew since they rescued me when I was six."

"Rescued you from what exactly? Who's this 'pops' exactly if not even the marines would dare mess with him? Plus why are you calling him pops" Robin asked as her eyes narrowed a bit suspiciously as she felt torn between wanting to trust the black haired boy before her, or taking her chances and simply keep running, rather than risk being hurt and betrayed again, "if he's the captain of your pirate ship? And are you sure he would really take me in? I've dealt with pirates before who broke their promise to me."

"I don't know what they rescued me from exactly. I was unconscious for a few days, and when I woke up, I had no memory of my past at all beyond waking up in the ships infirmary. I didn't even know my name but pops gave me the one I have now. Pops has everybody on board call him that. Don't tell me why. But his real name is Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate, leader of the Whitebeard Pirates." Marco said, as he grinned a bit smugly as he saw the wide eyed look Robin was now giving him when she heard the name of the captain of his crew, as he quickly keeps speaking, as he held out his hand towards her once more, "You don't have to worry about him. Once he gives his word to someone he always keeps it no matter what. So what do you say? Trust me, and give pops a chance, or stay here and be hunted and probably be on the run forever?"

For a few seconds, Robin looked thoughtful and worried as she weighed her options on what she should do. After what had been happening to her for the past year since Ohara had been destroyed by the marines, leaving her the only survivor and a huge bounty on her head when she was only eight years old, Robin's was wary to trust anyone these days. But at the moment she was getting tired of being on the run, and wanted a way off the island anyways, as she stared at Marco's sincere face for a few seconds longer, she came to decision as she reached out and grasped the offered hand.

"Fine I will go with you, if your captain lets me come. I need a way off this island anyways. If he's really like what you described, I might stay," Robin said with a determined look on her face, as a slight blush crept to her cheeks as Marco laughed a bit at her response to his offer as his hand tightened for a moment in hers before letting go, "But if I don't like it onboard I'll leave first chance I get as soon as we make land again, and what's so funny?"

* * *

Awhile later, the sun was just getting ready to set in the horizon as the Whitebeard pirates waited impatiently for young Anders D. Marco to arrive on the pirate ship. The rest of the children who had left the ship with him earlier had already returned hours ago, and the ships repairs were finally done and the pirate crew were ready to set sail once more.

'_Just _where_ is that boy? After what the other children said happened in town, I hope he hasn't been captured,_' Edward thought frantically as he sat on his throne like chair facing the pathway leading up to the hidden cover, as he searched for +any signs of young Marco's arrival, '_we need to start heading out soon if we're going to catch the tide out without being seen..._'

Just then there was a commotion from deck, as two small figures came barreling into the cove at full speed heading straight for the Moby Dick. One of the figures was easily identified as Marco, as he seemed to be dragging a young girl behind him by the hand as they ran.

"Marco! You little brat! Where have you been! We've all been worried about you!" one of the crew members shouted as he and another crew member lowered the gangplank to the shore to allow the kids onboard, "who's that with you? I haven't seen her before."

"This is Robin, she's a friend, I gotta go see pops for a minute." Marco said as he and the girl made their way towards the lowered gangplank and quickly made it on board, releasing Robin's hand as the hooded girl started following him on board on her own, as she looked around the ship warily for a moment, as she followed after Marco out as the boy stopped in front of a tall and was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he stared at Whitebeard, "Sorry I'm late getting back, but I had a bit of trouble getting back down to the cove without getting spotted."

"Marco where the hell have you been? We were about to send out a search party for you when you and your friend finally showed up," Edward demanded as he stood in front of the black haired boy, as he looked Marco over for a moment to make sure nothing was wrong with him, before turning his gaze on Robin once more, "And who is this that you brought home with you?"

"This is Nico Robin, pops, and she's the main reason why I'm late coming back. I couldn't leave her back there, because there were people after her who wanted to hurt her," Marco said quickly as he reached out for Robin's hand and pulled her forward to stand in front of him as he reached up to pull off her hood despite her protests to show the rest of the crew what Robin looked like, "She's Nico Robin, the girl the marine's have been after for the last year. Can she stay and join the crew? We helped each other get away from the guys chasing us, and she needs a place to stay, so the marines won't get her."

"So you're the infamous Nico Robin who I hear singlehandedly sunk all those marine battleships at the age of eight last year?" Edward said as he stood in front of Robin and Marco with a stern look on his features causing Robin to back up a bit in fear, if it was for Marco stopping her from bolting as he gripped her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Tell me lass, exactly why should I allow someone with your reputation onboard my ship?"

"Look, I ___swear_ that ___everything_ that you heard about me are all ___lies_ the marines are telling people so that they ___won't_ help me! As soon as they recognize me they either fear me because of what I supposedly did or they pretend to be nice then go and try and turn me in for the bounty the marines have my head. I never did anything to deserve the marines coming after me. I'm a certified archeologist from Ohara, and I never did anything wrong in my life to have the marines after me," Robin exclaimed angrily as her face flushed a bit in her anger at Edwards words as she stared up at the older man in fear for a moment, as frustrated tears came to her eyes, "A year ago, they destroyed my home island for no reason other than because we were studying ancient things they didn't want people to know about anymore. The marines had even promised to let the civilians who lived on the island go free while the scientists and archeologists stayed and faced and the marines, then they turned around and shot down the boat killing everyone on board so there was no survivors. I was ___eight_ last year and the ___only_ thing I did was run away with the help of a marine and just kept running. I didn't attack anyone or anything, but then the next thing I knew there are wanted posters going around with my picture on them and a huge bounty on my head, telling how the marines are after me because I supposedly singlehandedly destroyed a bunch of their ships all by myself which is nothing but a big fat lie, but nobody ___ever_ cares to hear my side of what happened.."

"Calm down lass. Whatever beef you have with the marines doesn't matter here. If Marco's vouching for you, you are more than welcome to join my crew if you want for as long as you want to stay. Everybody is welcomed to join as long as they can pull their own weight around here," Edward said simply as he gently rested a hand on top of her head, as his eyes lit up a bit in mirth as he saw the incredulous look Robin was now giving him through her tears because of his words, "no matter what their pasts are. Maybe we can put your archeology skills to use here to help us on our exploits. No one here will turn you over to the marines."

"But what about..." Robin asked as she glanced worriedly at the rest of the crew for a moment.

"Like I already said, nobody here will turn you over for the bounty. We don't trust the marines any better than you do and turning you in would be pretty stupid of us anyway," Edward said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, as he his gaze immediately became stern on the rest of the crew who all immediately backed up in fright at the look Edward was now directing at all of them, "because the marines would be coming after us rather than hand over the bounty. We may as well be turning ourselves in as well while we're at it. Right everyone?"

"See I told you everything would be fine if you came," Marco said with a slight smirk on his lips, as Robin met his gaze for a moment, as the crew all voiced their agreement to Whitebeards announcement, "welcome to the Whitebeard Pirates, Robin. Maybe if you stay long enough, you'll be a

"Now Marco, what's this I hear from the other kids that you found yourself a devil fruit?" Edward demanded, before Robin could say anything in response to what Marco had said, causing the two nine year olds to turn their attention towards the pirate captain once more, to see he was now holding out a hand towards Marco with his palm up, "Let me see what you got, lad."

Pulling away from Robin immediately, Marco pulled off his backpack and rummaged around in it for a moment before pulling out the devil fruit and reluctantly handed it over to Whitebeard without a word.

Taking the devil fruit into his large hand, Edward examined it from all sides for a moment, as if trying to gauge what it was just by looking at it, before letting out a loud snort as he handed it back to Marco after about a minute.

"Nicely done lad, in finding yourself a devil fruit, I have a feeling you might have lucked out with this one," Edward said cheerfully, as he smirked down at Marco for a moment as the brunette grinned back as he cradled the devil fruit in his hands for a moment, "so why don't you eat it now, so we can find out exactly what kind of devil fruit did you get from town."

Nodding his head at Edwards words, Marco gulped a bit nervously as he stared down at the fruit once more, Marco gained a determined look on his face, as he brought the fruit to his mouth and took as big a bite as he could from the fruit, as he cringed a bit at the **_horrible_** taste that filled his mouth after one bite, as he fought down the urge to throw up as he quickly swallowed the first mouthful, then proceeded to finish off the fruit, as he realized that he might have really found a devil fruit, because he always heard from the devil fruit user members of the crew about how no matter what type of fruit breed it started out as, devil fruits always gave off a horrible taste no matter what the fruit was.

Still cringing as he finished off the last of the devil fruit, Marco licked his lips as he easily tossed the core of the fruit into a nearby trash barrel, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, as he turned his gaze on everyone as they stared at him expectantly.

"So how was it?" one of the crew members asked.

"Horrible. I don't think I'm ever going to get that taste out of my mouth," Marco deadpanned as he stuck his tongue out, as he glanced down at his hands for a moment and flexed them as if expecting something to happen, before shooting a accusing glare at the rest of the crew, "are ___all_ devil fruits ___supposed_ to taste like that."

"Yep, they always taste bad no matter what. Though you should look at the bright side." Another crew member said with a slight smirk as he saw the disgusted look on Marco's face as the younger boy scowled at him for a moment, "If it tasted horrible, then you didn't get a dud after all, Marco. It's either that or it was rotten."

"Well if what you had was definitely a devil fruit and not some fake, you should try doing something." Robin said as she sat next to Marco watching him steadily for a moment.

"Do something like what?" Marco demanded.

"Try anything. Anything could trigger the power," one of the crew members said.

"Fine." Marco said, but before he could say anything more he let out a startled gasp of pain as pain seemed to rock through his body causing him to nearly double over in agony as it felt like his body was on fire starting from his forehead as the strange lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead suddenly started bleeding as a strange shrieking, black smoke started to pour out of the cut and disappear into the wind.

Through the pain he could hear the others calling his name as they grabbed him, only for them to all pull back as his body seemed to burst into blue and gold flames, as his feet seemed to morph into taloned clawed feet that reminded him of a birds feet, and he could see his arms morphing into wings that were also giving off the same blue and yellow flames that was now engulfing his body.

'_What the heck is going on?_' were Marco's last thoughts before everything went dark around him and he knew nothing more, as his unconscious body slowly fell to the deck floor in a heap and transformed back into his human form, '_It's _not_ supposed to _hurt_..._'

* * *

Awhile later, found Marco waking up with a splitting headache in the ships infirmary, as he stared blankly up at the familiar ceiling for a moment, as his foggy mind tried to process what had happened to him, before memories of what had happened earlier filled his mind, as he groaned loudly and covered his eyes with one arm.

'_What the hell? Why did my head hurt like that after eating the devil fruit? I don't think I remember seeing any of the other crew wind up in the hospital wing,_' Marco thought angrily to himself for a moment, as he tried think through the throbbing pain cursing through his head, and flinched a bit in pain as his arm came in contact with his now sensitive skin, as a slight frown crept to his lips as he felt bandages wrapped around his head, '_after eating their first devil fruit. Was Teach right and the blasted thing was a total dud? And why's my head wrapped up?_'

As he laid there on his bed, a noise caught his attention, as he turned his gaze to a nearby corner, and chuckled a bit as he saw Robin sound asleep in the large chair that Whitebeard usually sat in, wrapped up in a warm blanket as she laid curled up in the chair. From what he could see of her from what was sticking out from under the blanket, it looked like Robin had at least gotten a bath and clean clothes during the time he was knocked out.

'_Why's she here waiting? We barely even know each other,_' Marco thought silently to himself as he gingerly pushed himself up into a sitting position on his bed, as he glanced around the hospital room for anyone else he knew, only to groan a bit when he saw one of the nurses coming his way with a stern look as he gave her an innocent looking smile, "Hiya, Nurse Crocket. What's going on today?"

Nurse Crockett was a tanned skinned middle aged woman with gray brown hair and purple eyes, who had been working onboard the Moby Dick for the last fifteen years and had originally come from Drum Island. She and a few other medical staff onboard had personally taken it on herself to take care of the medical needs of Marco and the other younger crew members, and acted like an overprotective mother hen towards Marco whenever he wound up in the hospital wing for something or another ever since his mysterious arrival onboard the Moby Dick three years ago.

"Young man, don't you 'hiya Nurse Crocket' me and lay back down on that bed this minute!" Nurse Crocket exclaimed irritably, as she came forward and made the young boy lie back down with a withering look on her features, "You've had everyone here worried sick about you again. You just can't keep out of trouble can you? I gave young Robin a checkup and fed, but she wouldn't leave your bedside other than eat and use the restroom."

"Hey its not my fault this time! All I did was bite into a bloody devil fruit, and the next thing I know I'm in agony. Nobody told me that eating one of them would hurt as well as taste horrible," Marco exclaimed as a slight blush of embarrassment crept up to his cheeks as he saw the look he was getting from the older woman as he squirmed a bit under her gaze, "How long have I been in the medical wing this time? Not very long I hope?"

"You're lucky, young man. You've only been unconscious for a few hours after your little stunt." Nurse Crockett said as clicked her tongue against her teeth for a moment in thought as she gave him a full examination, "In all my days I've never seen anyone react to a devil fruit the way you did. You're the first user I've seen who's been in pain as their new power woke up."

"Lucky me..." Marco grumbled a bit, then yelped a bit in pain when Nurse Crockett flicked his ear hard with her fingers in retaliation, causing him to grab his stinging ear as he glared at her, "what was that for?!"

"Show some respect, kiddo. You had a lot of people worried while you were unconscious." Nurse Crockett said, scolding him as he cringed a bit at the glare she was now giving him, when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Marco? Are you awake already?" Robin's sleepy voice asked, causing Marco and Nurse Crockett to turn to see Robin sitting up in Edwards chair with the blanket resting on her lap as she stretched and yawned sleepily, as she scowled at the black haired boy, "Everyone else has gone to sleep waiting for you to wake up. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine except my head hurts," Marco said as he reached up with his fingers to rub at the bandage covering his forehead as a slight frown crept to his lips, "What happened anyways to cause it to hurt so much? And why's my head bandaged up?"

"We don't know why you reacted that way to the fruit, Marco. In all my days I've never seen that kind of reaction from someone eating a devil fruit before," Nurse Crockett said, as she slowly shook her head ruefully, as she glanced at the two preteens thoughtfully for a moment, as she walks over to a water pitcher and fills an empty glass with water, and brings it over to Marco, who gratefully takes the glass and drinks from it, "your devil fruit reacted badly to something inside of you and it nearly killed you."

"It nearly ___killed_ me?!" Marco exclaimed.

"Yes, and that weird lightning scar on your forehead opened up and some kind of screaming black smoke came pouring out of it," Robin said as she hopped of the chair and came to stand at his bedside as she narrowed her eyes on him suspiciously as she reached out to touch his bandaged forehead, only to jerk back and hiss in pain when her hand came in contact with it, "It really still hurts doesn't it?"

"Of course it still hurts! And what are you talking about when you say 'Screaming black smoke'? Are you guys pulling my leg or something? I don't know what all of you are talking about." Marco asked as his eyes narrowed a bit suspiciously at his friends as he searched their faces for any sign that they were simply joking about what they had just told him, but he didn't see any, as he shook his head in denial, as confusion filled him as he realized that he very vaguely remembered seeing the smoke coming from his forehead, "My scar couldn't have done what you said it did, and I sure as heck don't know anything about 'screaming black smoke' that might have been trapped inside it."

"Well it did," Robin said stubbornly as she crossed her arms as she glared back at Marco for a moment, as she turned to Nurse Crockett for support, "Everybody saw and heard it scream didn't we?"

"She's telling the truth Marco." Nurse Crocket said, nodding her head in confirmation with what Robin had just said, as she reached out and gently tapped the area above the bandage lightly, "it looks like you had something that shouldn't have been in your scar, and your new devil fruit powers somehow got rid of it."

"Well whatever it was, I'm glad its gone then. My head feels lighter now for some reason without it there. Wait my devil fruit power! What is it?" Marco said as he reluctantly laid back against the mattress of his hospital bed as a thoughtful look appeared on his face for a moment, before he jerk upright again, "The last thing I remember seeing is my body bursting into flames, but at the same time I turned into a bird? Because of the bird part, I guess I'm a bird Zoan devil fruit user, but what am I exactly if there are flames as well?"

"Looks like you lucked out with the fruit you picked up, Marco. You didn't just get a simple Zoan bird-type devil fruit. We looked it up in the encyclopedia while you were unconscious," Nurse Crockett said as a slight smile appeared on her lips as Marco turned his gaze on her once more, "But you managed to get your hands on a Mythical Zoan devil fruit. Your Zoan form is a blue and gold Phoenix of all things. It's a legendary bird who's body is made out of flames."

"I'm a phoenix? That's cool!" Marco said excitedly as a huge smile appeared on his lips just as a loud yawn escaped from his mouth, as he stretched a bit, "I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Why don't you get some sleep, its obvious that your still exhausted from your ordeal," Nurse Crockett said, as he forced Marco to lie back against his bed despite his protests and started tucking him in, and turned towards Robin who was also starting to yawn once again as the older woman walked around Marco's bed and gently gripped Robin's arm and starts moving her towards one of the spare hospital beds and helped her into the bed, "As for you, young lady, no more sleeping in the captains lounge chair tonight. You're going to bed as well."

"But we're not tired yet," the two kids whined just as another yawn escaped their lips.

"Pull the other one when you're not both yawning in synch with each other. Go to sleep already. The captain wants to talk to you in the morning Marco." Nurse Crockett said as she tucked Robin into her bed, and moved towards the candle wick lanterns that lit up the room, and starts blowing them out and causing the room to darken as she starts making her way out of the medical wing, "I'll see you both in the morning. Good night."

"Hey Robin are you still awake?" Marco called out sleepily as he turned over on his side to face the bed Robin was sleeping in, a few minutes after Nurse Crockett had left.

"Yeah... I'm still awake. What is it?" Robin said sleepily.

"I wanted to say thanks for staying around while I was unconscious. I really appreciate it," Marco said cheerfully after a few seconds.

"You're welcome, Marco. I only stuck around to make sure you were okay and thank you for bringing me here," Robin said, giggling a bit, as she turned over on her own bed to face him, and the two of them found themselves staring at each other in the dim light of the hospital wing, "after everything I've been through for last couple of months since Ohara was destroyed, I didn't really think I'd find a safe place with pirates."

"Well I told ya to trust me didn't I?" Marco said cheekily.

**_To be continued..._**

**Author's Notes:**

So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_16_** pages. This is my **_third_** attempt at writing a **_Harry Potter_** crossover, involving **_One Piece_**. Please tell me what you think of it in reviews. Do you guys love it? Hate it? What? Though extremely rude flamers won't be tolerated. Please tell me what all of you think of this story of mine.

Don't worry about my other stories. I know I haven't updated my older ones in a long time, but real life got the better of me, and I'm working on trying to get more than one story update out at once, at least before December hopefully, and while working on the other stories, I wound up writing this one and completing it. Rather than wait for one of my other stories latest chapter to be finished like I originally planned, I decided to just put this story up now, while I'm thinking about it.

So what do you guys think of me bringing **_Nico Robin_** onto Harry/Marco's crew. I don't think it's fair for Robin to have to suffer twenty years of being alone and never being able to fully trust anyone because everyone was always afraid of her 'fame' and rumors spread by the marines about what she supposedly did at age eight that has the marines after her since she was a child, always being on the run from people who act like their nice people towards her and that they can be trusted but then become greedy and turn around and try and turn her over to the marines for her bounty, until she meets the Strawhats twenty years later and finds the 'family' she never had who she trusts fully. So I say what better place for her to hide out with than the Whitebeard pirates, with Whitebeard, and Marco, who would protect her from the marines the way they tried to do with Ace in later years. Looks like Luffy's crew is going to miss out on having her as a member though. ___lol_

Besides it wouldn't be much of a **_Marco & Robin_** romance if it takes them twenty years to finally meet, and by then Robin's not as easily trusting as she would still be as a kid, after twenty years of everybody always backstabbing her or trying to catch her for the bounty, until Luffy comes along into her life.

Before ___anybody_ says anything, phoenix ___does_ mean **_Ho-oh_** in Japanese, for those of you out there who don't know, and ___isn't_ a reference to ___Pokemon_. ___lol_ I looked it up online so I could give Marco's devil fruit a proper sounding name.

I'm also helping **_TheBlackSeaReaper_**, by telling everyone that thanks to the website admins, the **_Harry Potter & One Piece Challenges_** over on TheBlackSeaReaper's account are no long up on TheBlackSeaReaper's profile page, but he has put them up on his forum page if anyone is looking for the challenges.

If nobody has heard of the **_Encyclopedia Book of Devil fruits_** books that's mentioned in this chapter before, I swear I didn't make it up. ___lol_ In the anime, more than one character has mentioned the book more than once. Even Sanji mentioned it once when he was **_ranting_** about how ___jealous_ he was that the that pervert half man, half beast Absalom guy from **_Gekko Moriah's_** crew had the Invisibility devil fruit power, the one devil fruit that Sanji had ___always_ secretly ___dreamed_ of having and wanted for himself after reading about it once in Zeff's own copy of the **_Encyclopedia Book of Devil fruits_** years ago so that he could use it to do exactly what the pervert was doing and use the power to make himself invisible so he can go peep on girls too like Absalom was doing. ___lol_ Though I don't know which Sanji was ___more_ mad about, that a ___pervert_ than him like Absalom already had the devil fruit he wanted and doing what he wanted to use it for, or the fact that Absalom had ___already_ used it to peep on ___Nami_ when she was taking a shower, the way he was ranting.

* * *

**_Started On:_** November 19, 2013  
**_Updated On:_** December 31, 2013


	3. Chapter 2: Close Calls and Summoning's

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may **_want_** to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_One Piece_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Timeframe:_** The **_Harry Potter_** part of the storyline in the prologue takes place the summer before the start of Harry's second year at Hogwarts; while the **_One Piece_** part of the prologue takes place twenty-four years before the series starts, making Harry to be in his early thirties when he returns, while only two years have gone by back home in the **_Harry Potter_** universe. I'm also making it so that Harry and everyone he would have known in Hogwarts in his first year are all born in the **1990's** instead of the **1980's**.

**_Author's Notes:_** Okay, so to clarify things, thanks to Dobby, Harry gets sent to the **_One Piece_** world during the summer before Harry's second year at Hogwarts, with amnesia and has been _deaged_ a few years. He gets found by Whitebeard and joins his crew, and thanks to his amnesia is renamed Marco, and later gets the **_Mythical Phoenix_** Zoan Devil Fruit just like canon Marco did.

**_TheBlackSeaReaper_'s & _Guest_'s Harry Potter-One Piece crossover Challenge #102 idea** - Little is known about Marco's past, before he was Marco he was Harry Potter but because of an accident in the summer after the first year of school, and before the beginning of the chamber of secrets, he was teleported by his magic to the one piece world. Losing his memory Harry becomes Marco.

**Requirements:  
-sent before the chamber of secrets and returns to the goblet of fire  
-returns to the one piece world before Ace's execution  
-after returning to the wizarding world he retains his powers  
****-Dumbledore bashing and Molly Ron and Ginny bashing**

**_Word Count:_** 5,778

**_Summary: (OP!HP crossover)_** What if, Harry Potter disappeared the night Dobby came to warn Harry from returning for his second year at Hogwarts? After witnessing how the Dursley's treated Harry, Dobby used his magic to send Harry far away from everything to keep him safe from both the Dursley's and Voldemort and gives him a chance to start over elsewhere. **_(Time Travel!Harry IS Marco)_**

**Glossary:**  
'_Hi_' - thinking  
**_"§§ §§"_** – Parseltongue

**_The Phoenix Requiem_**  
Chapter 2: Close Calls and Summoning's  
By: Sakura Lisel  
======================================

**_-~Somewhere on the Grand Line, March 22, 1521-~_**

Twenty-seven year old, First Division Commander pirate Captain Anders D. Marco of the Whitebeard pirates lazily stood at the helm of his ship, the Archimedes, as it set sail across the Grand Line, as he watched his crew go about their chores onboard deck, as things moved smoothly onboard with no sign of trouble anywhere, which set Marco at ease for the moment, because he didn't feel like having to deal with whatever troubles that came their way at the moment.

Currently docked next to the Archimedes were two other ships, one that belonged to one of the newest member of the Whitebeard pirate's family known as Portgas D. Ace who was the Second Division Commander of Whitebeard's fleet, while the second boat belonged to a longtime friend and brother, Thatch who was the Fourth Division Commander of the fleet. The three pirate crews happened to be in the same area and had decided to hang out for a while before continuing on their way to where ever the seas took them next.

In the twenty-one years since his arrival and joining with the Whitebeard pirates when he was six years old, at first Marco had been shy and timid around everyone, and kept flinching whenever someone raised their voices or made any sudden moves, but as time went by the young boy had grown accustomed to being on the pirate crew and became an honorary member within months.

Because of his amnesia, the doctors on board the Moby Dick had deduced that his age might have been anywhere between six or seven, and his official birthday had been made for October 5, the day he was found, and as the years went by with no sign of his memories of whoever he was before he lost his memories returning, Marco decided to put his past behind him, no longer wanting to dwell on a life or family he couldn't even remember, not that he really wanted to remember the 'family' he came from seeing the condition he was in when he had arrived, it had taken him months to fully recover from his injuries.

As the years went by and he grew older with no sign of his memories of his unknown past returning anytime soon, he decided that if he was meant to remember his past, he would have remembered a long time ago, as far as he was now concerned, especially seeing the condition he had been in when the Whitebeard pirates had taken him in, and he decided that whoever or whatever it was that had beaten him so badly as a child was not worth him bothering to remember, though he still sometimes thought gleefully about what he would do to whoever was responsible for the beating he had gotten as a child, and was already planning all kinds of ways to make his attacker suffer the way he had suffered. He decided that he was more than happy simply being Anders D. Marco, and no longer cared about who he used to be and didn't want to look back on the missing first six years of memories that he couldn't even remember when he had so much more happier memories replacing what he had lost. Nowadays he was just focusing on what the future would bring him as a pirate he moved on with his life and made new memories to replace the missing ones.

Over the years, Marco had been on hundreds of adventures with the Whitebeard pirates as he grew into a strong, confident and reliable young man, and got along with everyone in the crew, though he and Whitebeard got along a lot better than most as the years went by.

Three years after joining the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco had found the Ho-oh Zoan Devil fruit, or the mythical phoenix, and had eaten the fruit nearly as soon as he had gotten his hands on it. Thanks to the Ho-oh devil fruit, he was able to transform his body into a large elephant size blue and gold phoenix that he used to cause trouble for the marines whenever the Whitebeard pirates encountered them.

By the time he was twenty-one he had made a name for himself on the pirate circuit, and had been given the title 'The Phoenix' Marco by the marines which was posted on his wanted poster back when he was eighteen, and his bounty had risen over the years because of his exploits and was now currently at 750,000,000 beli. He also owned his own pirate ship which he called the Archimedes and a large crew, and had been promoted as First Division Commander of Whitebeards ever growing fleet of pirate ships who chose to sail under his flag.

Long gone was the scared, scrawny and abused six year old boy with amnesia who the Whitebeard Pirates had fished out of the ocean after a freak storm brought him to them. Now young Marco had grown up to be a fine young man, his body filling out nicely in all the right places, and had grown to be as tall as 5'10", with slightly tanned skin and a lean, slightly muscular athletic build and some stubble on his chin.

What was also gone was his pitch black hair, which was now a golden blond color that stood up on his head in a messy spiked hair style. He had discovered by accident a few years earlier that he could change his hair color to any color or style he wanted when he was upset shortly after eating his Ho-oh Devil fruit when he was younger. At first it had freaked him out for some reason, but everyone had decided that it must have been some kind of side effect from eating his devil fruit. Since discovering his new ability he had experimented on different hair styles and colors over the years before recently settling on his current look while leaving his eyes the same color as always.

He was currently wearing a purple jacket and gray knee long pants with a light blue sash tied around his waist, while a pair of black sandals covered his feet, while tattooed on his bare chest was a large dark blue cross with a crescent moon 'mustache' in the center of the cross.

Earlier that afternoon Thatch had proudly shown off to everyone his latest find on the last island he and his crew had been on, which had turned out to be the YamiYami Logia devil fruit. Everyone had congratulated Thatch on his find, since he was finally going to get a devil fruit power of his own, and the three sets of crews had thrown a party to celebrate.

Through the celebration, Marco found himself becoming suspicious as he started to notice a member of Ace's crew known as Marshall D. Teach who had been with the Whitebeard pirates longer than Marco had been, kept eyeing Thatch with angry eyes whenever Teach thought no one was looking, and the way the older man seemed to be eyeing Thatch's devil fruit seemed to raise Marco's hackles a bit, as he felt like something bad was about to happen. Over the years, he had grown to learn to follow up on the 'feelings' he gets whenever something bad was about to happen, because they usually always turned out right in the end no matter what.

Currently at his side was his second in command and resident archeologist, as well as his current girlfriend, Nico Robin, who was now twenty-eight and who had joined the Whitebeard pirates nineteen years ago after he ran into her on one of the islands the Whitebeards had stopped on when they were both nine years old, and Marco had managed to talk the also nine year old Robin into returning with him to the Moby Dick where Whitebeard had taken her in and given her his protection from the marines and anybody else who might be after her for the bounty the marines had on her head, and over the years since joining the Whitebeard pirates, she had managed to make a name for herself as well that caused her own bounty to go up to 325,000,000 beli because of all the trouble she helped cause.

As the years had gone by since her joining the crew, Robin had proven herself time and again to being a good member of the Whitebeard pirate to have onboard, as she used her skills as an archeologist, and she eventually officially started dating Marco by the time of Marco's fifteenth birthday, and they had been together ever since, and she wound up leaving with Marco when he got his own ship, and became his second in command on board.

Robin had her long black hair tied back into a ponytail and was dressed in a pair of shorts and stripped t-shirt with a pair of sunglasses perched on her nose, and was currently lounging in a lawn chair reading a book she had recently purchased the last time they were on land directly behind Marco as Marco kept an eye out on the ship, as their crew partied with other two ships crews.

"Robin I think I need your help with something," Marco said as he came over to where Robin was sitting and took a seat on the deck floor next to her chair, as he watched as Robin closed her book and turned her attention on him, as he glanced over his shoulder to where everybody else was he saw that Teach was once again eyeing Thatch again, "Tell me you must have seen the look Teach was giving Thatch when Thatch brought out that devil fruit he found."

"Yes, I saw the look he gave Thatch, Marco." Robin said as she a followed his line of sight and a slight frown appeared on her features as she also saw the look on Marshall D. Teach's face, "what do you think we should do about it? It might not mean anything at all, Marco."

"Your right, it could mean nothing at all, but I don't trust Teach, and I've never had especially when he's plotting something, and this is one of those times," Marco said firmly as his eyes narrowed a bit on the mentioned man as Teach started laughing uproariously with the rest of the crew as they drank another round of beer from the kegs, "with the way he's practically ___glaring_ at Marco right now. For years he's always talking about the 'one' devil fruit he's been looking for, and the way he's eyeing Thatch and the devil fruit he found, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Even if Teach is plotting something against Thatch, Marco, how do you think we're going to prove it?" Robin said as she glanced over to her boyfriend for a moment and let out a sigh of resignation when she saw the familiar stubborn look in Marco's eyes, "unless we get proof we can't accuse him of anything you know."

"Yeah I know. That's why I want you to help me keep an eye on the two of them to make sure he doesn't try anything. Everyone's heading out on their separate ways tomorrow, so Teach's going to probably try something tonight," Marco said as determination filled his eyes for a moment as he glanced over at Robin when he heard her sigh and a slight smirk appeared on his lips as he walks over to her and bends over and places a light kiss on her forehead, "Trust me, Robin. It's better to keep an eye out now, to make sure nothing bad happens, than to do nothing at all and risk it, ya know?"

"Yes I know, Marco. We'll keep an eye out on him as best as we can," Robin said firmly as she agreed to what Marco was saying.

* * *

Thatch was making his way across his ship to his quarters where he was planning to stash his devil fruit inside before joining the others for the party that was going on, that he didn't notice Marshall D. Teach silently following behind him with his hand resting on his cutlass sword and slowly drawing it.

'_I'll save the fruit and eat it in the morning,_' Thatch thought silently to himself as he reached the door to his cabin and was starting to reach for the doorknob and placed his hand on the metal knob to pull the door open, '_If this particular fruit is what I think it is..._'

Just then Thatch froze as he heard a loud thud coming from behind him, followed by a howl of pain as Teach's sword came skidding past Thatch on the deck floor, and he quickly spins around to find Marshall D. Teach sprawled out on the floor with multiple detached arms pinning him to the ground, and twisting the struggling burly man's limbs at painful angles, as the larger man was busy cursing up a storm as he called Marco and Robin every name he could think of.

"What the hell?! What's going on here," Thatch exclaimed in shock as his eyes widen a bit in disbelief at the sight before him, as seconds later Robin and Marco appeared out of the shadows, glaring down at Teach angrily, "Robin? Marco? What's going on and why do you have Teach pinned down?"

"Easy, we're saving your life from this lowlife, Thatch." Robin said simply as glared angrily at Teach for a moment, as she had her spare arms give Teach's limbs an extra twist, "He was about to kill you if we hadn't acted when we did."

"Kill me? What the hell for?" Thatch exclaimed incredulously as he stared first at Marco and Robin in shock for a moment to the still struggling Teach on deck, as he bent down and picked up the discarded sword as he looked at the three pirates before him, "Explain yourself, Teach!"

"Thatch. Their crazy, I wasn't doing anything of the sort." Teach said as he shot an angry look at both Marco and Robin as he struggled in Robin's multi-armed grip, only to flinch a bit in pain as Robin's arms tightened and twisted his own limbs a bit, "This is all a big misunderstanding that these two are over reacting over. If you would let me explain..."

Whatever Teach was about to say next was immediately cut off as a pair of hands appeared and covered his mouth, effectively silencing the older man from saying anything else.

"Ignore the jackass. I saw the way he was eying you and your new devil fruit earlier, and Robin and I decided to keep an eye on him for the last couple of hours," Marco said as he pulled out a bottle of beer from his back pocket and took a quick swig from it, before he started talking again as he used his free hand to point at the discarded sword that was now lying in Thatch's hands, "Good thing we did. If we had been any slower, the git would have run you clean through with that sword over there at your feet if Robin hadn't used her Hana-Hana devil fruit powers to grab and pin him in time."

"I don't believe this! A couple of meddling brats like you," Teach was cursing as he struggled against Robin's extra limbs to try and break free of their grip, but Robin's arms kept a tight hold over Teach.

"This jackass was getting ready to run you through from behind, Thatch. I saw the way he was eyeing both you and your devil fruit earlier," Marco said as his green eyes seemed to flash angrily as he stormed over to Teach's immobile body and gave the older man a slight kick to the ribs, causing Teach to cry out in pain and curse Marco out, "so Robin and I've been keeping an eye on him. If we hadn't, you would have been..."

"Hey what's going on over there? We heard a commotion." a voice called out, as everyone turned to see Portgas D. Ace and some of his crew rushing forward, as his eyes narrowed a bit dangerously as he saw Teach pinned to the deck, cutting off what Marco was about to say "What's going on you guys? Why do you have a member of my crew trussed up like a roasted pig?"

It didn't take long for Robin and Marco to repeat what they had seen earlier that day, and what Teach had been getting ready to do to Thatch if the two of them hadn't been there to stop them with Thatch confirming it as he picked up the fallen sword that was identified as belonging to Teach, before a furious Ace had his crew members drag Teach to his feet and shackle him once Robin had let him go, and a struggling Teach was dragged back to Ace's ship to be tossed into the brig where he would be taken to Whitebeard to be dealt with, and the older man was busy cursing up a storm as he promised that he would get Robin and Marco back for ruining his plans, while Ace apologized before heading back to his own ship.

* * *

A few hours later found Marco sound asleep curled up inside of his king-sized bed in his quarters after Ace and Thatch's boats had taken off into the night in different directions, with Robin curled up next to him in the bed, as they lay together with the arms wrapped around each other's bodies, when a loud banging on the cabin door woke both up, and caused Marco to start cursing up a storm as he saw what time it was. The sun wasn't even out yet that he could see from the cabin porthole.

As they became fully awake, they slowly became aware of the shouts of the crew coming from outside their cabin, as well as the ship suddenly giving a large lurch to the side as if something had struck it that nearly sent the couple tumbling out of bed from the force of the hit, if it wasn't for Robin instinctively using her devil fruit powers grow extra hands to catch the two of stop them from falling out of the bed and hurting themselves just as the ship was hit again.

"What the hell? Whoever it is better have a good reason to be waking us up this early," Marco cursed angrily, as he leapt out of bed in his underwear and quickly started getting dressed in a pair of trousers and a shirt which he left open as he ran a hand through his mussed hair, "It's too early in the morning to be getting attacked right now."

"What's going on?" Robin mumbled as she sleepily untangled herself from Marco's body as the blond hung his legs over the edge of his bed, and pushed himself to his feet wearing nothing except his underwear, while Robin also got out of bed wearing a gray undershirt and shorts, and they quickly started getting dressed in their normal clothes, just as the ship is rocked again, "Are we under attack?"

"I don't know, Robin. We'll have to go see," Marco said as he starts making his way towards the cabin door and flung it open just as one of the crew members were about to start pounding on it again, only to be hit in the face by fresh rain that was pouring down from the sky outside, "Stop with the knocking already, Skits. Robin and I are awake already. What's going on? Are we under attack?"

"Captain Marco! Sorry to have to awake the two of you, but you have to come out and see this! We're not under attack or anything," Skits said as he looked around worriedly at the night sky, just as a flash of black lightning lit up the sky, "The sky was clear just a few minutes ago, then it started acting up."

"Skits, you woke me up because of a thunderstorm? The crew knows what to do in this kind of situation without having to bother me about it." Marco said angrily as he was about to turn around and head back into his cabin and into his warm bed, as he glanced upwards for a brief second as the sky lit up, before letting out a resigned sigh as he realized he wasn't going to get any sleep now, as he starts making his way towards the ships steering wheel, while starting to bark out orders to everyone who was above deck, "Weigh anchor unfurl the sails and we'll try and get us to that nearby island and wait out the storm."

"Captain Marco sir, don't you think this storm is strange?" Skits said as he followed after Marco while shooting fearful glances up at the sky as another bolt of lightning rocked the dark sky lighting it up to show off a dark green color, "The black lightning bolts are a strange color all by themselves, but I've never seen the sky turn dark green before during a storm."

"Ignore it, it probably means nothing. We have more pressing matters to attend to if we are going to survive this night..." Marco said dismissively as he came to a stop at the steering wheel, only to stop as a thoughtful look appeared on his features as he glanced back up at the sky once more, as Skits description of what the storm looked like finally pierced his sleep fogged mind.

'_Green sky, with black lightning? What the hell? This weather reminds me of something, but what is it?_' Marco thought silently to himself, as he glanced up at the night sky that was suddenly lit up in bright green light as thunder and rain started to pour down on his ship, before he realized why it seemed familiar as another flash of green lit up the sky and mentally cursed for a moment, as he walked forward and rested his arms on the railing of the ship '_That's right! The sky's acting up just the way pops and the others described it did the day I arrived all those years ago. Crap! Does this mean somebody else is coming here? Or..._'

Just then a strange light shot down out of nowhere from the sky and settled down on him, causing to flinch thinking that it was lightning striking him, but when nothing painful happened, he glanced up at the source of the blinding light raise up a hand to shield his eyes from the blinding light in confusion only to freeze as he found himself looking ___through_ his hand like it was no longer there.

'_What the hell?! What the heck is happening?!_' Marco thought frantically to himself as he looked down at his body and saw that his entire body seemed to be fading from view and not just his hand, and he felt a strange pulling sensation starting to build up on his body, as he struggled to fight the pull with everything he had, as he glared defiantly up at the night sky, as the storm seemed to worsen, as he reached out and grabbed a hold of the railing of the ship, and dug his hands into the wood not willing to let go, '_If what's happening to me is because of that storm, does this mean I'm being pulled back to where ever I come from after all these years? I'm not letting it take me without a fight. I'm not going anywhere without my crew._'

"Marco! What's happening to you?" Robin exclaimed as she came charging out of the captains quarters in time to see her boyfriend starting to fade away, as the rest of the crew all turned their attention on their captain when they heard Robin's outburst, and they all stared in shock at their disappearing captain, but Marco didn't immediately answer as he was keeping himself focused on not disappearing, as his grip on his ship tightened as he felt the pull getting stronger.

As Marco struggled with the light, refusing to give in and let it take him as it seemed to want to do, the light started to spread further apart as it began to fully encompass the entire pirate ship and its crew as they, and in a blinding bright flash of white light, the ship and its passengers were gone as if they had never been floating there, as the sea calmed down and the strange storm also went away.

**_To be continued..._**

**Author's Notes:**

So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_10_** pages. This is my **_third_** attempt at writing a **_Harry Potter_** crossover, involving **_One Piece_**. Please tell me what you think of it in reviews. Do you guys love it? Hate it? What? Though extremely rude flamers won't be tolerated. Please tell me what all of you think of this story of mine.

Don't worry about my other stories. I know I haven't updated my older ones in a long time, but real life got the better of me, and I'm working on trying to get more than one story update out at once, at least before December hopefully, and while working on the other stories, I wound up writing this one and completing it. Rather than wait for one of my other stories latest chapter to be finished like I originally planned, I decided to just put this story up now, while I'm thinking about it.

Please check out my forum page, the link is located in my profile page, and check out my new _**Harry Potter**_ & _**American Dragon Jake Long**_ xover challenge. If anyone is interested in writing it please contact me.

So what do you guys think of me bringing **_Nico Robin_** onto Harry/Marco's crew. I don't think it's fair for Robin to have to suffer twenty years of being alone and never being able to fully trust anyone because everyone was always afraid of her 'fame' and rumors spread by the marines about what she supposedly did at age eight that has the marines after her since she was a child, always being on the run from people who act like their nice people towards her and that they can be trusted but then become greedy and turn around and try and turn her over to the marines for her bounty, until she meets the Strawhats twenty years later and finds the 'family' she never had who she trusts fully. So I say what better place for her to hide out with than the Whitebeard pirates, with Whitebeard, and Marco, who would protect her from the marines the way they tried to do with Ace in later years. Looks like Luffy's crew is going to miss out on having her as a member though. ___lol_

Besides it wouldn't be much of a **_Marco & Robin_** romance if it takes them twenty years to finally meet, and by then Robin's not as easily trusting as she would still be as a kid, after twenty years of everybody always backstabbing her or trying to catch her for the bounty, until Luffy comes along into her life.

Plus the ___main_ reason why I had them prevent **_Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard_** from killing Thatch, stealing the YamiYami devil fruit, etc. early on, instead of letting it stay, is because **1.** After the few times I saw him in the series I decided that I ___like_ Thatch and don't think he deserves to die at all; **2.** Stops Ace, who I like as well who ___also_ doesn't deserve to die, from ___stupidly_ going after Blackbeard alone for revenge and getting captured by Blackbeard and executed by the Marines; and the most important of all last thing is that **3.** it'll be one ___less_ thing for Marco/Harry to be worrying about while he's stuck back in his home dimension, if he's ___not_ worrying about what's going on with the whole now non-existent 'Ace hunting Blackbeard' situation and being out of the loop while stuck in the world he was born in. ___lol_ It was either stop Blackbeard early on, or have one, if not all, of those three getting dragged along with Marco when he gets sent home. ___lol_

Another thing I know the rules for the challenge seem to practically say he can't have his old powers back until he goes back to his old universe, but I decided to give him at least ONE wizard power, namely the **_metamorph_** power that lets him change his hair and eye color. I think he's a metamorph anyways, the way he was able to instantly grow back his hair when he was little that time when Petunia gave him a 'hair cut' and it grew back overnight exactly the way it was before she cut it. Besides if he's going to grow up to become the ___blond_ Marco we all know and love, it didn't feel right for him to just dye it and won't just wash out with water and shampoo. I wanted it to be his natural color, and what better way for it to be that than for him to be a metamorph like Tonks? It was unlocked when he ate the **_Ho-oh (Phoenix)_** devil fruit, and currently the only wizard power that's unlocked. Everything else is still sealed by Dobby's spell. Besides you all saw how... **_badly_**... Marco's sealed up magic reacted to the Phoenix devil fruit's power, and it exorcised Voldemort's Horcrux from him as well. He sort of had a phoenix mini-death burning day after he ate the fruit as the reason why the he passed out afterwards and why it hurt so much. ___lol_ Something else had to break I think besides the Horcrux.

Before ___anybody_ says anything, phoenix ___does_ mean **_Ho-oh_** in Japanese, for those of you out there who don't know, and ___isn't_ a reference to ___Pokemon_. ___lol_ I looked it up online so I could give Marco's devil fruit a proper sounding name.

I'm also helping **_TheBlackSeaReaper_**, by telling everyone that thanks to the website admins, the **_Harry Potter & One Piece Challenges_** over on TheBlackSeaReaper's account are no long up on TheBlackSeaReaper's profile page, but he has put them up on his forum page if anyone is looking for the challenges.

If nobody has heard of the **_Encyclopedia Book of Devil fruits_** books that's mentioned in this chapter before, I swear I didn't make it up. ___lol_ In the anime, more than one character has mentioned the book more than once. Even Sanji mentioned it once when he was **_ranting_** about how ___jealous_ he was that the that pervert half man, half beast Absalom guy from **_Gekko Moriah's_** crew had the Invisibility devil fruit power, the one devil fruit that Sanji had ___always_ secretly ___dreamed_ of having and wanted for himself after reading about it once in Zeff's own copy of the **_Encyclopedia Book of Devil fruits_** years ago so that he could use it to do exactly what the pervert was doing and use the power to make himself invisible so he can go peep on girls too like Absalom was doing. ___lol_ Though I don't know which Sanji was ___more_ mad about, that a ___pervert_ than him like Absalom already had the devil fruit he wanted and doing what he wanted to use it for, or the fact that Absalom had ___already_ used it to peep on ___Nami_ when she was taking a shower, the way he was ranting.

* * *

**_Started On:_** November 19, 2013  
**_Updated On:_** December 30, 2013


End file.
